Sinful and Dangerous
by Eridaaaanni
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway is a free-spirit, only seeking to get a start on her dreams to become part of the film industry. However, when her dreams are going nowhere and she starts suffering from unemployment, she must lower herself down and enter the waitressing business. There she meets the damage soul that is Dimitri Belikov. A control freak and short tempered, wealthy business owner.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story just came to me, not so long ago and I just want to give it a try. Not sure how it's going to turn out, but we'll see. I don't know yet whether I'm going to keep writing it or not, so let me know what you all think? **

**Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway is a free-spirit, only seeking to get a start on her dreams to become part of the film industry. However, when her dreams are going nowhere and she starts suffering from unemployment, she must lower herself down and enter the waitressing business. There she meets the damage soul that is Dimitri Belikov. A control freak and short tempered, wealthy business owner. Can she be the one to repair him? Or will he just break her, leaving her as empty as he is?**

**Also this is rated M, and adult topics will be brought up. And you know, the things you all come for, Lemons (: But seriously when I say Dimitri is damaged I mean it. There's bound to be some breakouts and really abusive matters go down, so if you're uncomfortable with that, please don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: RM owns it. I'm just a sick soul who wants to make Dimitri hers… (: **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Majoring in Film Studies. What a fucking joke.

What had I been thinking? My parents always told me that I would end up being unemployed, and guess fucking what? I did. I hadn't received any calls back from any of the studios I interviewed at. And although I had stellar recommendations from my professors, I had no connections. And to top all of that, my controlling personality always sent the people willing to work with me, the other way. I needed to learn how to shut my fucking mouth.

Now, after being unemployed for two months I knew I had to find another type of job because my parents were sure as hell not keep paying for my bills, after I went against them and majored in what they told me not to.

I actually didn't think it was going to be that bad. I loved watching films and giving my output on them, and I was more than knowledgeable in the subject. My technical skills were more than decent and I just thought that having a major in film would help my chances. I guess not. It didn't matter what my education was, unless I knew people there was no way of scoring a job in a studio. I could go independent but that cost more money and time than I had.

I kept walking to the restaurant I had found online, I had sent in my application and they had called me in for an interview today. I never saw myself as a waitress but I had no other choice and the pay wasn't half bad.

I arrived thirty minutes early –a new record for me, as most of the times I was running late. Maybe that was why I never got called back.

I had slacks and a blouse on, all very professional and my dark thick hair was up in a high ponytail, so it wouldn't cover my face. It was a decent outfit and I was glad I had worn it because as soon as I stepped into the restaurant, it was like I was sent back into the past century. The place look like a classical castle from the inside, everything very medieval and Goth like. The waiters and waitresses all wore black, but the outfits were made of fine fabric. And if I was correct, they were also designer made.

The customers were all dressed very business-like. Very wealthy business-like. The man all wore different colored suits and the woman wore elegant simple gowns or a "power" Chanel suit.

I shouldn't have been surprised; there was no way a simple restaurant would pay eighteen dollars an hour to a waitress. But I was because I somehow thought that I was applying to some other place, like IHOP maybe. Yea, I could see how I was so not going to get hired by this place. I lacked the grace and elegance that every waitress and waiter seemed to possess.

I stood by the podium that the hostess used because there was no other place for me to stay clear of the way. I was terribly regretting my decision of arriving so early.

"I'm Rosemarie Hathaway. I have an interview with Mrs. Kirova— "

"It's Madame Kirova Ma'am"

"Oh yea, my apologies, Madame Kirova" I wanted to roll my eyes but I managed to get them to stay put. It was ridiculous the measures people went to, to stay "classy". I'm sure Mrs. Kirova, had not one trace of French blood in her.

"That's indeed very true, but don't let her hear you say" The redheaded guy I had been talking to, smirked.

Fuck. I needed to stop voicing out my opinions.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud"

"No worries. But seriously don't let her catch you saying that. She'll flip. I'm Mason by the way" He extended his hand and I took it.

"Pleasure."

"I'll let her know you're here. Nice to meet you Rosemarie" With that he walked away. I hated my full name, but I knew it was a more appropriate name for this place, than Rose would be.

"I don't give a fuck! I expected Vasilia to be my server for today, as for every day I come here. Your staff must fuck know this Kirova ! Instead I get a fucking immature! Who by the way brought me the wrong fucking wine. If this is going to become the usual, you're going to lose a customer" I turned around to all the commotion that was going on. More intrigued than I should have been by the rough voice.

"Mr. Belikov, I apologize sir. I didn't know Natalie would be so incompetent. I will make sure you get only the best from now on. Please sir" Her begging went on, but he has stopped listening.

And by him, I meant the sexy hunk of a man that was staring at me with a pissed off expression. He was tall. Very tall, probably close to 6'7", if not there already. His body was big with muscles, but certainly not someone to be considered a body builder. His face could only be considered godly. Long-chin length-brown locks framed it. He had deep chocolate eyes, a crooked nose, red plump lips and the manliest jaw line I've ever laid eyes on. Even Henry Cavill would be jealous of it.

He walked closer to me, Kirova hot on his heels. He raised his finger, as to point at me.

"I want her" I blushed because I sure I hell couldn't deny that I wanted him too. Preferably naked, on my bed.

"Mmm" was all I could let out.

"Excuse me sir?" Kirova said, who was more in control of her emotions than I was—I'm sure she had to be lesbian not to be thinking about getting laid by the sexy man in front of her.

"You heard me, I want her as my waitress" He turned to her, completely ignoring that fact that I was my own person and that I could talk to my self.

"And you are?" Kirova asked next to him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway ma'am, I'm here for the interview" I felt my blush intensified as the sexy hunk turned around and arched his eyebrow at me.

"You see sir, she doesn't even work here. And I'm sure she's is not as competent as my other waitresses are." Kirova turned to him, and it looked like she wanted to get on her knees and beg to him.

"Doesn't matter, Kirova. If she's not my waitress by tomorrow, consider me gone from this place" Without another look, the man left. Two other men following him.

"Hello dear, you're hired" Kirova stated, with as much excitement as a parent, who hated your pet, told you that they died. So none.

She led me around to her office where she showed me my duties, and how to please Mr. Belikov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all! Seriously! Your feedback has inspired me so I worked hard on this chapter, making it a little longer than my usual length. I'm still pretty busy with my other story and with college applications and all so I decided that posting twice a week is the best I can do for this story. Maybe more if I get more free time. But I'm determined to having this story finish soon. So it's going to be around 30 chapters. Yes. Any questions please don't be afraid to send me a PM. Also, sorry for the typos I'm horrible at catching my own mistakes and I have no Beta. **

**Disclaimer: I really do wish I had the rights to Mr. Belikov, but unfortunately RM does. :( ****. Hey, there's still Danila out there. :).**

** Btw what do you all make out of the movie ? I see many people being mad about the cast, but I love it! And I'm a major film geek so I can't wait for it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Infatuated with Mr. Belikov**

I had woken up this morning at six, earlier than the time I was supposed to go to work and much earlier than I usually got up. But I wanted to look good for my first day at work.

Or should I say, I wanted to look good for Mr. Belikov?

The man had left me on fire, with the sexual desire I hadn't experienced since my college boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov.

On second thought, I don't remember ever feeling such a desire. Sure, I thought plenty of men were attractive; mostly men who I saw on television; Christian Bale, Henry Cavill, Leonardo DiCaprio, to name a few. But now I couldn't even deny that they were nothing compared to the attracting man I had met yesterday.

I mean how could a human being really be that attractive? He must have inherited the best genes from his parents, and probably a descendant of the Greek god Adonis.

Shaking myself out of my dirty thoughts of the stranger I had met yesterday, I went to my closet to take out my clothes and lay them on the bed as I took a quick shower.

I wore the uniform that Kirova had given me, and I had been correct, the uniform was made by Valentino Ludovico, the designer of his own and very expensive line.

I sported a high ponytail because that's what Kirova had demanded of me, that or cutting my hair as everyone else in the restaurant had. Extremely short. And there was no way in hell that I was going to chop my hair off just for this job. I was grateful for the opportunity but not too grateful.

I went to work on my make-up. I wanted to make it natural, nothing too embellish, so I settled for mascara and lip gloss, putting a little bronzer on to make my cheekbones stand out.

I gave the green light for my brain to wander off into thought of Mr. Belikov as I embarked on my walk to the restaurant.

Everything about him screamed male and power. And controlling. Something I have never found myself attracted to but with him I didn't care who he was, hot or cold, I wanted him. I wanted him to lay naked on my bed as I explored the piece of art that his body was.

I thought about what it would feel to touch those hard muscles under that suit he wore, and my legs got weak that I almost fell.

Deciding that even thinking about Mr. Belikov was dangerous; I shoved in my head phones and tried to focus on the lyrics of the song that was playing. But it was a lost cause, as my mind wandered off into the forbidden territory.

The restaurant came into view, not long after my mind had decided to play with the idea of what it would be feel like to hold Mr. Belikov's manhood on my hand.

I entered the restaurant and for the first time noticed the name: Vladimir—Russian restaurant, who would have guessed? Maybe I could have, if I had done my homework before I tried to go in for an interview. If it hadn't been for Mr. Belikov, I would have still been unemployed at the moment.

It was a still a little early for my shift, well twenty minutes so I stood back and went to lay my handbag in the employee's launch.

Working as a waitress seemed easy—in theory. But in real life, being a waitress was a bitch! I had to memorize everything that was in the menu and every type of wine that we carried. I was to give suggestions to the customers, and I thanked my ex-boyfriend Adrian, who was a heavy drinker, for the knowledge I already had about the wines. Without it, it would have gone worse.

The morning went painfully slow, as I attended stuck up snobs who thought they were better than anyone else. Not to mention, that I kept mixing up my orders. Kirova kept shaking her head at me, but what the fuck did she expect? I had only been here a day! I should have started like a hostess to begin with. Sitting people is where most waitresses and waiters started.

I didn't complained though, because I knew that not only did I need the money to pay the bills but I also couldn't get fired before I got another look at the sexy hunk that had been occupying my thoughts since I had first laid eyes on him.

"Miss Hathaway, Mr. Belikov has arrived. Please go to the private room to attend him" Kirova came to me as I laid the food down in Mr. Ozera's table. I had actually been getting along with him and he had been making a nice short conversation when I started serving him.

"Mason will take care of this" I wanted to whine because I would be missing out on a great tip, I learned that people in this place were very generous with their tips, even if they were fucking snobs who acted like you were a parasite.

I walked from my section of the restaurant to the private room in the second floor that belonged to Mr Belikov. I became anxious and self-conscious. What if he regretted his decision and no long wanted me to be his waitress? What if he just made fun of my ungraceful ways? What if he yelled at me while I brought him his lunch? I knew that I was going to cry if he did any of those things, because I was such a baby. Even though I kept a tough exterior, inside I was a crumble mess.

I opened the heavy wooden door to enter the room and I stopped on my tracks, trying to memorize how beautiful Mr. Belikov was.

He was sitting down on a chair that was only just big enough for him. He wore a red dress shirt that hugged his chest amazingly, and gave such a view that made you lose your mind. The black slacks didn't disappoint either—although I doubt anything regarding him would hold disappointment—they embraced his thighs and made my mind run while with thoughts of what was underneath. Did he wear boxers? Speedos? Nothing? Oh god.

He held his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, looking relaxed. It was an understatement to say that it was a glorious sight to see.

"Miss Hathaway are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to come in and take my order?" His voice was playful but when I saw the look of his face I was taken back. His face was darkened and a growl was on his lips.

I commanded my feet to start walking and forget about the cold exterior he was possessing. It probably didn't have anything to do with me, and maybe he was just having a shitty day. Or maybe he was just an arrogant prick, who was like every other person who came into this restaurant and started bossing the waitress around.

"I want a steak, bloody. And a bottle of your finest wine" Mr. Belikov announced as I got close enough to his table. The "What can I get for you sir. And would you like to hear about our specials today?" words had barely started at my lips and I became startled by his orders.

I stood frozen in my place and he turned to look at me. Fury on his face.

"Quickly! I don't have your _precious_ time" He sneered.

I turned and walk quickly on my heels, my legs losing their balance and I fell with the grace of a monkey. Fucking Great.

The wooden floor was more painful than I thought it would be. I heard Mr. Belikov sigh loudly and come towards me, grabbing me from the waist and picking me up to my feet.

His hands on my waist made my body combust of yearning, and I blushed. Something Rosemarie Hathaway did not do.

"Will you watch where you fucking walk?" His face was emotionless and he went back to his seat as fast as he came, and without waiting for my response. And good thing too, because I felt like I was going to say something very rude.

I placed his order to our chef and waited around for his food, as Kirova has told me to drop all of my other customers just to please Mr. Fucking Dickhead. I was regretting even taking this job. I don't know why, but some part of me, the one that was a stupid hopeless romantic; thought that he was going to be sweet and pick me off his feet as we rode to endless nights of love making. But now the reality set in and I knew that my fantasy was just going to stay in my head. Because who was I kidding? Mr. Belikov had thousands of girls laying at his service. Only there to please his every need. They were probably the most gorgeous women in this world, I couldn't even compared.

Something about that made me mad. I wanted to yell to the world and demand why it was so cruel! I was going to be stuck wanting someone I couldn't have. Because now there was no way for things to go back to normal. Mr. Belikov was going to be engraved in my mind forver, and I didn't even know his first name.

"Rosemarie, the food is ready" the chef, Stan, called. He was an older man, tall but not as tall as the infuriating man upstairs, and he was not very talkative. It all worked out fine.

"Hey Rose, I'm done for the day. Do you want me to help you take that?" Mason came next to me, and took the iced bucket and wine out of my hands.

"Yea. Thanks, Mase" I smiled at him. He was such a sweet guy.

"Mase?" He questioned.

"Yea, I think it's cool. You know. Mason, Mase. Same shit"

"Oh well nice to know how you think of me. Shit" He faked pouted and I couldn't help but laugh as he made puppy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh shush. You know I didn't mean it that way" We were getting awfully close to Mr. Belikov's door so we dropped all conversation. However, having Mason by my side was reassuring and I hoped that Mr. Belikov would stop the coldness now that someone else was in the room.

Oh boy was I wrong.

As soon as we entered the room, his sharp eyes went from his iPhone to Mason and I. And he was pissed. His eyes went dark and his lips snarled.

I wanted to jump back and go back to Kirova and demand that she couldn't make me serve his ass anymore. I didn't have to deal with this shit.

If I was being honest though, I was pissed that I brought out that type of reaction out of him. I didn't even know him. He didn't even know me!

I placed the food on his table and moved so Mason could put the wine down.

"If there's—"I started.

"Miss. Hathaway, I didn't know you were incapable of serving me" Confused, I looked to him but he was staring at Mason. Oh, so that's what it was about. He thought I didn't have what it took to be his waitress.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend. I'm just… I was just helping Rose here" Mason stuttered, looking terrified of Mr. Belikov. He slowly walked away, just leaving a pissed off man and me.

"Are you fucking serious?" I didn't mean to let that out, but once it was out I couldn't take it back. And I knew that I was going to regret it.

"Pardon me?" Mr. Belikov looked up to me, an arched eyebrow and a smirk on those soft lips.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I recommend that you don't take it out on Mason or me for that matter. I've done nothing but tried to please you—"

"A terrible job you've done at that. But I think we can fix that" He wore a cocky smile. One that made me think of dirty things, very dirty things that he could do with his mouth… to my body.

"It's my first day! Give me a break. Every one that comes to this place just comes here and demands all these skills out of me. I know I should have possessed them all, but I don't know them, okay! I'm sorry for whatever I did that makes you so fucking mad at me. I won't do it again. Not that I could, because I know that after this I'm going to be fired" I dropped my head in shame, realization hitting me like cold water. Talking like this to a customer was not acceptable. Kirova was going to keep my ass out of this place.

"Well I would advise that you think before you speak, Mrs. Hathaway. Now will you leave me to enjoy the short time I have left to enjoy my lunch"

He didn't have to tell me twice, I left the room like if my heels were on fire. Not once looking back at him.

"I fucked up!" I exclaimed to Mason as he waited for me outside the private room.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. He's the one that's fucked up. Trust me, even Lissa who was his usual server couldn't stand him. She would always tell me how unnerving and rude he was"

I knew Mason was only trying to make me feel better. That he meant nothing harmful with his words, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Well you know, maybe this Lissa should keep her mouth shut. Mr. Belikov wastes his money on this place to be treated with respect. And with all the cash that he's expending, he expects the best. I know he expected that out of me, even if it's my first day. I should've given him what he paying for." With that I walked away, only to bump into a large chest.

What the fuck was up with me! I was never a klutz. I didn't have perfect balance skills, but I could certainly go a whole day with 3-inch heels and not fall on my butt every three seconds.

A man's large arms caught me before I hit the floor.

They were very large arms. Large arms that belonged to an incredibly tall man. Mr. Belikov.

Fuck me. Well not literally, although I wouldn't mind if Mr. Belikov attended to that task. But did I seriously have to keep making a fool of myself in front of him? No wonder he thought I was incompetent.

Once I was stable enough on my own two feet, Mr. Belikov released me, only making me want to crave his touch more.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see… I didn't look… I apologize." I hung my head down in shame for the thousand times this day.

"It's fine Miss Hathaway, I'm in as much fault as you are. I should have watched my step" I looked up to see if he was tricking me, because surely that statement hadn't come out of his mouth.

What I did see was a smile lying on his lips. It was a small smile. But it was there. A genuine smile. One of the most gorgeous smiles I've ever seen.

Yea, okay. I was being cliché, but his face looked gorgeous when it wasn't wearing a cold expression. And I liked being the reason for this small gesture.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Hathaway. Have a good day"

I wanted to reply but I couldn't. Suddenly my mouth had turned into gooey and everything that formulated inside of it was large amounts of saliva. So I opted to nod my head.

Mr. Belikov turned away, but not before I caught another look at the small smile.

I knew that from now on I would try anything to see it whenever I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I say sorry!? I am! Truly! My hard drive went crazy on me so everything was deleted and I had to re boot my computer and I just got it back. So yea, I apologize! I promise to try to update every day this week. But I don't know how that is looking. I'm re-reading the VA series and it's just so captivating (: Well yea. Sorry guys. Thank you all for reviewing! It makes my days to see what people think about my stories. **

**Disclaimer: The Awesome Richelle Mead owns it, I just play with the characters because I have no life and a very big imagination that is completely devoted to the tall Russian . :D **

**Oh and if you're curious of the title of this chapter check out the Arctic Monkey's song "I wanna be yours" , it's worth it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Wanna Be Yours**

Today was my third week working at Vladimir. And things have been slowly progressing. I was no longer clumsy and I had memorized the whole menu, so it had been a lot smoother than my first day. Actually it was going quite well. And one of the reason for it being so was the man who stood a couple of inches away from me. It was the middle of the day. The usual time Mr. Belikov came in for lunch. He was looking through the menu and I stood back, admiring the way his white dress shirt hugged his amazing toned arms. If you would have asked me thirteen days ago who the sexiest man alive was, I would have probably said Christian Bale without hesitation. But after that day, my answer had changed. The sexiest man was now the godly figure in front of me. Mr. Belikov. His whole figure screamed perfection. The way his black slacks—a usual for him—and the dress shirts shaped his body, left me breathless and with very dirty thoughts of him. Mostly of what was underneath the fabric that left a lot to the imagination. Sometimes I would daydream about the air conditioner breaking and him having to get naked because it was just too hot. Oh how I wished. But it was doubtful something like that could ever happen so I stayed content with just observing him.

"I would like the stuffed mushrooms, Miss Hathaway. And a bottle of '55 Dom Perignon." He closed the menu.

"And make that quick Miss Hathaway." A small trace of his accent came out when he ordered me around and for a second I thought about asking him about it but I didn't dare do it for the fear of having him yelled at me for not being professional. But I was indeed very curious about that mysterious accent. It only came out in certain times. Sometimes when he spoke to me and looked me strictly in the eyes. My guess was that it was somewhere between Russian or Ukrainian but I had no idea which.

I left the room quickly and placed the order, telling Stan that it was for Mr. Belikov, knowing how much power his last name held.

It was a bit preposterous, everyone seem to drop what they were doing whenever Mr. Belikov was mentioned. And not to talk about when they actually saw him. Some customers even stood up from their seats whenever he walked into the restaurant. I, for one, thought it was freaking ridiculous and I rolled my eyes whenever it happened. Mr. Belikov would always catch me doing it and he would scowl at me. Not that it did anything, other than intensify my yearning for him.

It was more than just Mr. Belikov's good looks that attracted me though. It was the way that he would make me feel with just one deep look into my eyes. In those moments, I would feel a sense of understanding, no words were necessary. And I craved to know him better because I knew that under his narcissist controlling nature there was something else, that something that could make you feel like everything was alright with just one look.

Stan put the plate in front of me and I was startled out of my thoughts.

I carried the plate with one hand on the tray over my shoulder and the wine bucket on the other. Learning my lesson from the first time, I always served Mr. Belikov alone.

I opened the door and I seem to have caught him in the wrong time because he was holding to the table with a dead grip, his knuckles white. His gorgeous face wore that growl that never appeared to ever go away.

I walked slowly, in case he exploded before I got there. I knew something had upset him but the thing I wasn't sure was if it had been me or not. Not that I had done anything wrong in the last ten minutes. But perhaps he thought otherwise.

I set the bottle of wine in the center of the table and when to lay his food in front of him.

I was going to ask if everything was to his liking but he talked first.

"What's your full name Miss Hathaway?" The question was unexpected and I was thrown off guard for a bit that he turned to look at me with his trademark, arched eyebrow. The growl was gone and those red lips played around, not really settling into a smile, but very close.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur sir, but I prefer to be called Rose."

"What a beautiful name. Of course, how could I expect less from such a beautiful woman." The blush that had grown form my cheeks, spread throughout my body. He thought I was beautiful?

"Where are you from?" I blurted out, because I couldn't think of anything else, other than what he had just said. And he had said it in that lovely accent of his that drove me crazy, I needed to know.

He turned to me, questioning me with his eyes.

"You have this slight accent, barely noticeable and it sounds very charming. I was just curious." I hung my head, not willing to look at him because I was so ridiculous. He complements me in my looks, and I couldn't even thank him? Yea, nice played Hathaway.

"Hey, look at me. It's fine, it's just a question." I looked up to meet his beautiful brown orbs. He gave me the smile, that beautiful smiled that made my heart thump louder.

"As for the answer, I'm from Russia. Well from Siberia to be more specific"

I smiled, because I realized this was the first time he had let me into a little of his life.

"My name is Dimitri by the way. I don't think I ever formally introduced myself. Belikov. Dimitri Belikov"

I laughed out loud because I couldn't help and think of James Bond, whenever he introduced himself. Bond. James Bond.

However, Dimitri didn't seem to share my joke and his face look outright infuriated. As if I was making fun of his name.

"Dimitri has such a male ring to it. It definitely suits you" I said before he thought any worse. My words seemed to have an effect and a smirk played at his lips.

I stood there waiting for his response. It was silent but astonishingly comfortable. I was about to ask him if there was anything else he needed, as I didn't think he was going to say anything else.

"How would you like to go out to a gala with me?" He played with his food, and didn't look up to me. But I couldn't help and just stare at him. Not believing what he had just asked me. To go with him? To a gala? I've never been to one but I knew what they were. Those events where rich snobby people went to flaunt how much money they had. Or well at least that was what I imagined the event to be like.

I wanted to say yes, because I really wanted to get to know Dimitri but something about his comfortableness about asking me bothered me. Did he run out of ladies to ask? This was doubtful because I couldn't think of a single sane woman that would reject him, asides from Kirova that is. Or maybe I was some type of charity work? Taking the poor waitress girl. I doubted that Dimitri would be that cruel but one never knew.

"Why?" My voice was barely a whisper and it was a wonder he heard me.

He looked up to me. Interest in his eyes.

"Why not?" Because you have many other women at your feet that would die to go with you? And you barely know me?

I didn't mean to say it at loud but my tendency to speak my thought out loud was never ending.

"Oh Rose. That's the thing, woman are not genuine with me. All they ever want from me is my money. They don't see anything else. As for knowing you, well this would be a great chance for me to get to know you. "

I didn't know what to say. Because out of all the things I've ever imagine Dimitri asking me, going to a gala was not it. I guess the top of my list consisted of dirty commands, like him asking me for a blow job but I had to admit that I was a bit delusional.

"Well okay. I'd.. Yes . I'd love to go to the gala with you. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night"

Well there was no time for me to actually go shopping as I worked full day today and tomorrow so I thought of the dresses I own. Deciding that I could find something descent I agreed and walked out of his dining room, making sure he didn't need anything before.

I was about to close the door when I bump into a large chest. One that send me on my butt to the hard wood floor. Fortunately the man caught me before I actually hit the floor.

His hand wrapped dangerously low on my hip, and tight. More forceful than it needed to be. For a second I thought it was Dimitri holding me, about to scold me for the clumsy way I walked. But the hands didn't feel right. The hands on me were slimmer, thinner and somewhere in the back of my mind, I recalled having the very same hands all over my body.

I looked up from the awkward position he was holding me. Praying to anyone who would listen, that it wouldn't be him. That it couldn't.

Oh but of course it was him. Of course Adrian Ivashkov was holding me.

The last time I had seen Adrian was my sophomore year of college, more than two years ago. The last time I had seen him was when he had broken my heart.

I looked right into his green emerald eyes and I was transported back to the moment it happened.

It was the end of my first semester, and everyone was ready to go home for winter break. Except me because I had wanted to stay here and spend the break with Adrian, my then boyfriend of one year. He had talked me into staying, saying that he couldn't handle to be away from me for so long. So I had called my mother to let her know that I wouldn't be making it for Christmas but that I hoped she had a good one and that I would fly in whenever I had the time. The time came sooner than I had expected.

My last final had been over and I went straight into my door to gather my things up and go meet up with Adrian in his apartment. Adrian was from a wealthy family so he owned his own apartment in the heart of L.A, where he easily attended UCLA. I on the other hand was in a scholarship for USC. My parents helped pay for my dorm but I didn't dare ask for more. Not that my parents didn't have the money, they did well enough but I didn't want to ask for their help as I was trying to gain my independence.

Once I had my bag ready to go I called Adrian but with no answer to my three calls, I ended up just going over to his place.

I had been over the moon about our little vacation. I had terribly missed Adrian these past few weeks as I had been busy studying for finals but I intended to make it up to him as soon as I got to his apartment. Only I didn't need to.

I knocked on his door endlessly but with no answer I took out my set of keys to his apartment and entered—thinking that he might still be in school—I went straight into his room, wanting to make myself comfortable before he got here. But as soon as I opened his bedroom door I was looking into the naked back of my boyfriend. The walls were thick and the sounds had not been carried throughout the house but inside the room Adrian sat naked, fucking some other bitch.

My heart was split in half the moment I saw her moan. I wanted to run, to get the fuck out of here but my feet were not cooperating and I stood in the middle of the door, shocked. I've never expected this from Adrian. He had made me believe that I was the only girl in his life.

The girl seemed to have finally noticed me because her mouth went wide and she stopped moving. Adrian, intrigued by her response, turned to where I stood and paled. The smirk on his face immediately turning into a straight line.

I couldn't stand it anymore and I forced my feet to react and get the fuck out. As soon as I started running. I could hear Adrian calling my name. I didn't stop though, I couldn't. That fucking bitch had thrown my heart into the fucking trash.

My legs were not as fast and long as his though and he soon caught up with me.

"Rose . Baby. Please . Talk to me. It's not what it looks like." Wow, what a fucking line. I couldn't help but viciously laugh out loud.

"Oh so you're telling me that you weren't just fucking that whore?" I stomped my foot down, coming to a halt.

"Don't call her that." Adrian's eyes were hard, as if I was insulting the slut he was sleeping with just seconds ago.

"Pardon me? Are you fucking serious?" My checks were getting hot and the tears threatening to get out. I forced myself to not let them out though, not now at least.

"I wanted to tell you, I did but I didn't know how. I met Avery-"

"Don't say her fucking name in from of me" I growled, how did he have the decency to mention her by name!

"I met her two weeks ago. I just... I fell in love with her. She's what I've always needed. You have to understand." He looked down and I wanted to slap him. Wanted him to feel some of the pain I felt. Wanted me to understand? I thought I was what he needed. I thought I was the girl he couldn't live without. "I love you Rose, I really do. But I'm in love with her" if that didn't sting like a bitch I didn't know what did.

I walked away from him. My heart broken into small pieces. As soon as I was out of his sight, the tears rolled out my eyes freely. Never stopping.

That had been the last time I had seen him.

Now staring back into his handsome face, I felt nothing but disgust.

I heard someone clearing their throat and I knew instantly who it was. Mr. Belikov. I broke free from Adrian's grasp and backed towards Dimitri.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I wasn't thinking. I apologize..." He went on apologizing but I wasn't focus on him but rather on Dimitri. His eyes were on fire and I knew he was pissed. Pissed about the interaction between Adrian and me.

"I think I take my invitation back Miss Hathaway. It seems like you have your plate full" Mr. Belikov whispered into my ear as he passed me and went back to his seat. I couldn't believe he had just done that. And for what? Because some dumbass had bumped into me!

I passed Adrian without a second look to him, even though he was still talking. Angry at him for ruining anything that could have happened between Dimitri and me.

That didn't mean I was going to easily get rid of him though. No, rather he followed me down the stairs, still apologizing.

I turned around midway.

"Yea okay, it's fine. Now can you let me be? I have a lot of tables to attend." I was about to turn around when I saw the look of disgust displaying on his face. He couldn't believe I had ended up working as a waitress. I was pissed off now. How could he even conjure up a judgment of how I earned my money to live!

"Not all people inherent trust funds Adrian." I walked down the stairs faster than I ever had. But this time, making sure that there was no one in my way, so I didn't fall again.

Once I was inside the employees lounge, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I always thought that the next time I saw Adrian I would break down. He had been the first guy I had given my heart to and he had made me believe that he was going to give me the world. But instead he had ripped my heart from my chest and stamped all over it. After him I had devoted myself strictly to my studies, never dating or meeting new people. Which in a way, had limited my connections to actually make it out in the industry.

Now after seeing him, I felt nothing. Only a little anger because he had ruined my chances with Dimitri.

How many times had I lain at night without sleep, thinking about the time that Dimitri acknowledge me as more than just his waitress? Now he had done more than that and Adrian had ruined it all for me.

"Hey, Rose." Mason called from the entrance.

I tried to put on a nice face, but judging from Mason's face expression I failed.

He walked rapidly towards me.

"What's wrong? Did someone say something to you?"

I shook my head and told him the real reason why I was upset. Mason had become a real friend this past couple of weeks and I was grateful for it.

"Oh man. That's some fucked up shit. You want me to go kick this Adrian's guys butt? I could do it baby and no one would have to know." I laughed because Mason always had a way to make me feel better. But I had to decline his offer unless I wanted him to end up in jail for battery.

"Oh Mase. You just know how to brighten up my day. But now I should get back to work before Kirova comes and bitches me out." I composed myself and was about to leave when he held me back by my shoulder.

"Hey don't be sad about the Belikov fiasco. He's missing out. What do you say to a movie and dinner with the sexiest red head around this place?" He ran a hand through his messy hair to emphasize his point. I giggled and agreed because I knew that with Mason a good time was guaranteed. And who turned down a movie and food? Definitely not me, those were my two favorite things.

I went back to check in Mr. Belikov but he ignored me the time I was there and had only barked a command at me; to leave him alone. So I did.

The time afterwards went slow, very fucking slow. I attended Mr. Ozera who had gotten here a few minutes after I left Mr. Belikov.

I knew that Kirova had told me that when Mr. Belikov was here, I was to attend him and only him. But he had said himself that he didn't want me to bother him and I wasn't just going to stand around and wait until he got off his high horse. It's not like it had been my fault that Adrian had decided to walk and not watch his step. What the fuck had he been doing here anyway? And mostly in the second floor when it was reserved for special guests? I doubted that he had just come here to have lunch. Adrian wasn't even fond of the Russian Cuisine, if I remember correctly. I decided that wondering about Adrian's business here was just a waste of time, and I focus on attending .

"Bad day today, Miss Hathaway?" asked me, his icy blue eyes framed with dark large bags.

"You're one to talk. It looks like you haven't slept in years." I gave him a smile. Mr. Ozera was always such a pleasure to serve. He was smart and witty and I found myself liking him more and more.

"I've just been having trouble with the latest assignment but no big deal." He looked over the menu. "Are you going to tell me about your day? Come on I need to hear something that doesn't involve getting the budget ready." I never actually knew what Mr. Ozera did, but I had guessed he was in the business field because he always talked about the cash flow and so on.

"Well it's really nothing, I bumped into—well he actually bumped into me—and well yea. It was someone I haven't seen in a long time and just seeing him today ruined my mood." I stared off into the wall. "It's a bit petty."

"Oh not at all. I hate bumping into people from the past. Mostly if it's someone that has reasons to stay in the past" I looked towards Mr. Ozera. He didn't seem to still be with me though, as if he was thinking about the past, stuck on a memory.

He snapped out of it quickly and looked at me. "I'll have the Pelmeni and a glass of white wine, doesn't matter which."

I took the menu with me as I headed back to place his order.

Maybe if I didn't have any more encounters with either Adrian or Dimitri my day would go better.

I hung around for a minute, waiting in the food for Mr. Ozera when I heard the door open to the kitchen. It was Kirova. And boy did she look pissed. At me.

"Miss Hathaway, what do you think you're doing?" Her graying hair appeared to stand up everywhere, giving her the look of a witch.

"Wanting for the food of my client?" I tried to raise my eyebrow but it ended it complete failure.

"Is that client Mr. Belikov?" Although it was a question, it sounded more like a challenge. Like she knew that the food was not for Mr. Belikov.

"No."

"Didn't I tell you that you were to serve Mr. Belikov at all times when he was here? Did that slip out of your mind?" She was challenging me with her question, wanted me to crack.

"I was under the impression that Mr. Belikov didn't need me anymore ma'am" There was no way this bitch was bringing me down. And Mr. Belikov did tell me to leave him alone, so why in the hell did he bitch about me going on with my job?

"Mr. Belikov obviously wasn't done with you" Oh really, because I really thought he was. That way he had thrown me out of his dining room had indicated so. I didn't say that though, I bit my tongue and for once I didn't speak my thoughts out loud.

"This is the first and only time that this will happen. Understand? If you fail to follow my orders again, I will be sure to kick you out before you can say sorry. Now finish serving Mr. Ozera and head up to Mr. Belikov's dining room and apologize" Without further words, she walked out.

I breathed in and out and tried to control my anger. I couldn't believe I needed to apologize for something I didn't even do! What kind of shit was that? Mr. Belikov had clearly expressed how he wanted me to leave him alone and now he was getting Kirova on me? Great.

Stan handed me Mr. Ozera's food and I laid it in front of him, with a promise of coming to check on him soon and see if he needed anything else.

I walked up the stairs and slowly made my way to the room where Mr. Belikov was. I didn't even know what to say? Do I just go in there and apologize? But what for? The whole Adrian shit or because I listened to his orders of leaving him alone?

This man made me want to bang my head against the big wooden door.

I entered the room and made my eyes focus everywhere else except in Mr. Belikov.

I walk just a few feet away.

"I came here to apologize sir. I had no idea that you were not done with me" The mockery dripped from my words but I couldn't help it. I was a bit bitter that, for Mr. Belikov, I was just something that was going to be there to please him. I mean, not that I didn't want to please him, but when I thought about pleasing him it was more in the way that involved a bed and him naked. Not him to belittle me.

Mr. Belikov stood up from his chair and came up to me. Lifting my face to look straight into his big brown orbs. They look so soft and vulnerable that I unconsciously reached to touch his face.

He was taken back and quickly reached to take my hand back into my side. I was a bit hurt that he didn't feel like was worthy of touching him. But I dismissed my thoughts as I kept getting lost in his endless pools of brown.

"Rose. Rose. I don't know what to do. You drive me crazy." I second that buddy.

"I wished I could control myself around you but I can't."

I was speechless so I made no movements and just looked up to him, hearing his words.

"It is me who should be apologizing for my behavior. I didn't mean to snap at you." He reached to touch my hair and I lean into his touch, finding a comfort that I'd never experienced before.

"I hope that you are still willing to go with me tomorrow" Those words broke me from his trance and I looked down because I couldn't possibly cancel on Mason now. There was just no way, even if it was for Dimitri.

"I'm sorry Mr. Beli—"

"Please call me Dimitri"

"Dimitri, I can't."

Dimitri took his hand out of my hair and walked back to his seat. His cold demeanor back in full force.

I wanted to tell him that I would go with him that I would cancel whatever else had come up but I couldn't do it because I couldn't let Dimitri have more control over me than he already did. And Mason, well Mason had wanted to take me out so I didn't keep feeling sorry for myself and it would be mean of me to just cancel our plans now.

"Dimitri. I'm sure we could find some other time. It would be better too. It's just that this Gala, I just don't feel up to it" Dimitri's eyes sparkled for a second; he nodded his head at me, somewhat agreeing with my proposition and dismissing me at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Burning Desire **

Mason and I had settled on watching Prisoners—a psychological thriller film. I hated horror films and romantic films were just overrated. Don Jon was playing but I highly doubted that Mason would feel comfortable watching the film with me. And I had kind of already seen it a couple of times. Okay maybe more like five times. But hey, Joseph Gordon-Levitt was just too good to resist.

The movie had gone exceptionally well and it had been a decent film with great cinematography. I tried not to talk much about the film as a critic because I knew it would have just bored Mason out of his mind.

After the movie, we ended up going to a small Mexican restaurant that was a couple of blocks away from the movie theater.

"You know, I really liked that film. I mean, at first I was at lost for words. Shit, it was crazy, no doubt. I didn't really know what to think but now, well now I've reached the conclusion that I liked it." Mason had definitely loved the film and kept on talking about it all throughout dinner, which I didn't mind. I loved hearing his opinion. They were a little vague and too general but they were good and it was a nice change than just being stuck alone in my apartment or working at the restaurant. It kind of reminded me why I had majored in film studies and not business like my parents had encouraged me.

"I apologize for the delay guys, our chef is having a full schedule because the other chef didn't show up today" the waitress gave us an apologetic smile as she sat down our plates. Being a waitress myself, I could totally understand.

"You know what sounds awesome?" I asked Mason after a few minutes of quiet, there was just something about me that didn't get along with silence.

"Going ice skating," I said with a stone faced but I had actually been dying to go ice skating, it sounded so exciting and I had been wanting to go but I never had anyone to go with. All my friends had moved on with their lives, either going to graduate school or working. So, I hadn't had anyone to really go with. But I knew Mason would totally want to, because there was a glint in his eyes, telling me that he loved the idea.

"Oh I don't know Hathaway. I think I may be too tired." He made a show of yawning and laying his head next to his plate, careful not to put that red hair in his enchiladas.

"Well you know, I could just find myself another person to go with. I mean that guy over there looks like fun." And very good looking. He was blonde and tall and he was staring at me from the bar.

I wasn't interested at all but my flirtatious character was suddenly awake and I grinned at the guy, causing his smirk to widen.

"Rose, are you freaking kidding me! Are you actually flirting with that guy while I'm here!" Mason threw his arms around him, emphasizing that he was indeed here. I hadn't meant to grin at the guy, and it had just come upon me.

I turned to look at Mason and saw that he was genuinely hurt about my flirting moment and I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry, Mase. I just smiled at him. And I was trying to prove my point! Maybe he'll go ice skating with me because you refuse!" After that, we went back and forth and the guy was soon forgotten, while we made plans to go ice skating.

"Do you want anything for dessert? I've heard the cheesecake here is off the hook! " Mason held the menu in his hands, while he looked at me expectantly.

"Yea, sure. Cheesecake it is" I replied, unable to refuse desert. I mean, really who the hell refuses fucking desert? It's probably one of the best things about dinner.

The waitress, who I came to know as Mia, came to take our dessert order and I saw her eyes linger a second too long on Mason. Someone seemed to have caught her attention. However, he didn't even pay her a second glance.

"I think Mia has a little crush." Okay, so maybe crush was exaggerating, but she definitely liked what she saw.

"Mia?" His eyebrows shot up and then realization shot down on him. "Oh, the waitress. No. I no." He was blushing.

Mason looked adorable blushing, with his freckles and red hair to complement the look.

Mia came back before another word was uttered and I took my chance.

"Hey, Mia." She looked at me, although I knew that she was staring at Mason from the corner of her eye. "Mason here, would like to know if he can have your number?"

The reactions I got from both of them were hilarious. Mason's eyes were so wide that I thought they were going to jump out of their sockets and he was pulling at the tablecloth that he managed to spill his drink all over him. As for Mia, well she actually dropped to the floor, taking the delicious looking cheesecake with her. They both stood there, red and embarrassed and I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"You are an evil little thing, Miss Hathaway" I knew that velvet voice anyone. Dimitri.

I turned around and saw Dimitri wearing his full smile, making my heart flutter. It had to be a crime to be that gorgeous while smiling.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a Gala to go?" The Gala that had been in the back of my mind this whole time. Even after having a great time with Mason, I couldn't help but wonder what would had happened if I had accompanied Dimitri to his event. Another question that kept popping in my mind was; who had replaced me?

But now looking at him wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and ... a duster? He couldn't have possibly gone to the Gala.

My suspicions were proven true when he replied.

"Oh I couldn't possibly go after I was refused by my date." The statement had been said in a playful voice but I couldn't help and blush at it.

"I'm so—" I was interrupted by Mia's girly squeals.

She was finally in her feet. "Oh guys. I'm so sorry. I… I don't know why I did that. I'll get you another piece. I'll be right back." She left before anyone had a chance to reply.

"Rose." Mason's voice was angry.

"Yes?" My voice was small and I was seriously scared of what Mason was going to say.

His angry glare was on me but something—or should I say someone—caught his attention and he turned his glare to the subject. However, his glare suddenly turned into a scared look. I was startled but then I realized that Dimitri had caught his attention.

I turned my eyes to Dimitri and I saw his eyes on fire and his lips turned into a growl. For the first time since we met though, the look wasn't meant for me. For which I was grateful. But I also didn't think Mason deserved it. He had every right to be mad at me.

"Mason, I'm sorry." My words appeared to register and he focused back on me, his glare gone, but I could tell he was still a little mad. "I didn't expect that. I was just trying to make a little joke."

His eyes soften and I could see by his posture that the anger was diffusing.

"It's okay Rose. And I mean Mia is cute. I wouldn't mind getting her number." He looked off into where she disappeared.

I turned back to Dimitri, his face expression had also softened and he stood there, silent and watchful.

"Do you want to go somewhere after this?" I didn't know where we would go, but I suddenly wanted to spend some time with Dimitri. He nodded and that was all I got out of him.

I turned back to Mason and noticed his drink still dripping from the table.

"Mmm, Mase?" He looked to me. "Have you noticed that your soda has been dripping on you for the past twenty hours?"

It was as if he had really not felt the wetness of his pants, he shot up quickly as if he was on fire. The jeans were soaked with his drink and I couldn't help but let out another laughing fit.

Who didn't realize that their pants were soaking up their drinks? I mean, after all, your pants were getting, well… wet!

Mason reached for the napkins but there were only enough to soak up a small portion of the mess in his pants.

He groaned and hung his head in embarrassment as he walked towards the bathroom to clean himself up. While he was gone, Dimitri still stood behind our booth in complete silence and Mia returned with another piece of pie. However, I had lost my appetite for the dessert

Mia waited around, although she didn't say, I knew she wanted to talk to Mason and was too embarrassed to ask me about him, so I answered before she tortured herself wondering if he had taken off or not.

"He went to the restroom, he'll be back soon." Mia's smile widened and she focused her eyes on the direction of the restroom. Oh someone was smitten. How cute.

Mia waited for Mason to get back and once he did he talked to her and they exchanged numbers. He was still embarrassed about the situation so he went home, leaving me alone with Dimitri.

I wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Of course, since I had met Dimitri all I wanted to do was spend some time getting to know him... And some other things that didn't included talking. But now that he stood in front of me. I had no idea what to do and I was over thinking everything.

I tried to recall how I looked. The red blouse I wore did amazing things for my curves; it hugged them tightly but at the same time, I would admit that I needed to hit the gym. My stomach was definitely suffering a bit from it. It wasn't anything exaggerated but at the same time, it wasn't exactly flat and I wanted to bump my head against the table. Why did I let myself go!

I noticed Dimitri was observing me, or well checking me out—or at least that what he appeared to be doing. And that dark look and playful scowl made me gain confidence. He liked what he saw. And soon the whole extra pounds I'd gained dilemma flew out of my mind.

Dimitri didn't talk or complimented me in any way whatsoever; however his stare spoke for him. His eyes were dark and sensual—full of desire.

I felt something I hadn't felt in some time, I felt beautiful. Dimitri eyes admired me with so much appreciation that it was hard not to feel it. A burning sensation started in my stomach and I felt breathless. His stare was too powerful.

Even though his eyes were free to roam my body, I stared straight into those chocolate color orbs. Unable to break free from my trance, I moved my body, trying to come up with something that would distract me from that animalistic desire stare.

I ended up rubbing my legs together, which only caused Dimitri to groan and my trance to deepen.

A moan was so close to leaving my lips when Dimitri spoke, his voice a little harsh and deeper than usual.

"We should probably get out of here."

Finally, taking my eyes off him I looked around and saw that Mia was just waiting for us to leave, to come clean the table. So I nodded and stood up from my seat, incapable of uttering a single word because my brain was a mushy mess.

Dimitri gave me his hand to take, which I was shocked by, but instantly took it. Warmth enfolded my hand and it spread throughout the rest of my body. It was a blissful feeling. And I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth Dimitri offered my body with just once touch. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have his whole body against mine. Would it be like just like this, only one hundred times better? What about if we were both naked?

"Rose." Dimitri's amused voice startled me out of my musings and I had the feeling that this wasn't the first time that he had called my name.

"Mmm?" I hadn't noticed that we had come to a stop, in front of a black car. I wasn't very knowledgeable about cars, as I didn't really care for them, but I could definitely see that his car was only the best. Perhaps a Mercedes Benz, but I wasn't quite sure.

"I was wondering where you wanted to go?" His eyes were soft and I couldn't imagine that this was the same man that had yelled at me during my first day of work.

"Ice skating." Dimitri smiled wide as he went to open the door for me. Once inside the car, the sexual tension only increased but I did my best to ignore it. However, Dimitri was a different story. He kept rubbing his hand against mine, or my thigh, or my elbow. Any place that he could "accidentally" touch.

I didn't mind it at all. But his teasing only heightened my desire for him and at the speed we were going I doubted I could make it to the skating rink before I jumped his bones.

Thankfully, the skating ring that we found online was not far from the restaurant so it only took fifteen minutes to get there. The longest fifteen minutes of my life, that is.

As soon as the car was parked I went flying out of the car, trying to regain somewhat of normality and trying to keep my mind out of the gutter. If I had to guess, I would guess that Dimitri was some type of sorcerer, he kept bewitching me, only increasing my desire for him every time I saw him.

I don't know how he did it, but he made it seem like he wasn't even aware of what he was doing to me. It made me a little angry too, that I didn't excite the same type of reaction out of him. Was it because he didn't find me as attractive as his other women?

_Don't go there Rose! For right now he has chosen you, so just go with it and forget about everything else. _

It wasn't my crazy thoughts that made me forget my former thoughts though, it was the look that Dimitri was giving me—a look full of hunger as he stared at my exposed skin that my short pencil skirt didn't cover.

The feeling inside my tummy was just growing, in a painful way too, so I started walking, hoping that the feeling will diffuse with the movement. Only, it did no such thing as Dimitri caught up with me and kept giving me that lustful stare.

A part of me wanted to tell him that we should just go back to the car and drive off to a hotel and get this thing over with. But I stopped myself, knowing fully that this was the type of thing that Dimitri was accustomed to—getting his way all the time. And although I wanted nothing more than to share a bed with him, I couldn't just throw myself at him the first time we went out. I needed to have some dignity.

We walked next to each other, our hands slightly touching. Once we reached the door I was about to pull it open, when his hand covered mine and brought it down from the door handle and he opened it.

I was a bit stunned, not sure whether it was because of Dimitri's hand touching mine or because he wouldn't even let me open a damn door.

We were going to start holding up a line soon if I didn't move, so I forced my feet to walk and forget how hard and rough Dimitri's hand felt against mine.

"You know I can open doors right?"

Dimtri didn't seem to understand what I was saying and he looked at me with an arched eyebrow, until amusement brighten his face.

"I know."

Thinking there was more to come, I waited. However, it appeared that that was all that Dimitri was going to share, and he went up to the counter, leaving me full of sexual tension and a bit of anger; not a nice combination.

"What size are you Rose?" How could he be so normal?!

"Seven" I mumbled, a bit grumpy from all the sexual desire this man made me feel.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? Should Rose give into her desires and let Dimitri have his way with her ? (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Baby, We're on Fire **

"I have you. You can trust me, I won't let you fall." Dimitri held me from behind as we skated through the ring.

When I had wanted to come ice-skating I had no idea how hard it was going to be. I've thought that it was going to be like roller-skating, but if you asked my butt right now it would have to disagree with you. I had fell on my ass as soon as I stepped foot into the ring, Dimitri had been a little too late to catch me. However, I had to give him credit for not laughing at my misery.

I knew for a fact that if he had fallen, I would have been laughing like a hyena. Or maybe not. I might have been a little scared that he had broken something in that incredible body of his.

I tried to focus on something else that wasn't the warmth radiating from his strong hands to my hips. It felt so good… so right. I felt a little delusional. I mean, how can someone I barely know make me feel so much with such a small touch? His touch—a touch that wasn't even meant to exchange such things, a touch that felt like a lover's touch—made my skin feel like it was burning with passion.

I closed my eyes as I let myself get lost in my feelings and the feel of Dimitri's fingers laced with the fabric of my blouse. I leaned into his touch, smelling his aftershave. He didn't seem to wear any fancy cologne, but his aftershave and natural smell made an intoxicating smell, one that contributed to my already aroused state. I shuddered, goose bumps breaking throughout my skin.

I tried to focus my mind on something else, before I really did something, stupid like turn around and kiss him.

Last week I had submitted an application to this small studio and I had actually gotten a call back yesterday, they wanted to have a "chat" with me, or that's what they called it. I couldn't be more excited and I hoped that this was going to be a chance for me to get back out there and do what I loved. Not that I didn't enjoy working in Vladimir's, I certainly did, I loved having a full hour to observe and admire Dimitri. However, my days had become rather mundane and I craved to have my passion back in my life.

"Ugh, you smell delicious Rose." Dimitri's lustful voice and tightening grip brought me out of my memories.

The grip on my hip was relatively strong, but there was no pain. It was like Dimitri knew where exactly to put his strength in, to make me feel good instead of pain.

There was no way that I could keep still, so I leaned more into his touch, my hips pushing back into him and coming in contact with a certain member of him.

I let out a moan, not being able to contain my excitement. I was greeted by a push of Dimitri's member into my backside; his groaning and hard breathing into my ear.

Dimitri didn't stop moving our feet to the rhythm, so we kept skating as we rested into each other and rubbed our bodies together, exchanging the warmth from body to body.

This was probably the most erotic thing I've ever done in my life. The fact that anyone could notice what we were doing if they just paid close attention made this whole situation more daring and exciting.

The grace which Dimitri possessed with his feet made sure we didn't fall. Our feet moved left and right, in sync as our body would come close to each other and then separate. His hardened manhood hitting my backside every time his hips with come in contact with me. I couldn't even contemplate how it was possible for him to accomplish such a task with the difference in height.

The feeling in my tummy became unbearable and as he pushed himself into me one more time.

He did it again, only with more force, and he whispered "Oh Roza" into my ear. That was it for me, his rough voice pushed me over, and I became undone; my body shacking a bit.

Nonetheless, Dimitri held me in place and led us to the seating area where I sat on his lap.

"That was amazing" I whispered into his hair, feeling the silkiness of it. I wanted more, I wanted to be wrapped around him as I held him close to me.

"You are amazing Roza" he responded, resting his head on my chest.

"Roza is Russian for Rose right?" I couldn't believe I was asking such a stupid question in the mist of what had happened but I guess that's what an orgasm in the middle of an ice rink did to you—it left you breathless and a little stupid.

A rich deep sound came out of his throat and I joined him, relishing on the simplicity and beauty of this moment.

"Correct Roza" He rolled his r, as his leaned into me, bringing his lips close to mine.

It seemed forever ago since I started dreaming of this moment; Dimitri luscious lips leaning into mine, craving to be touch by mine. I leaned into the kiss—our lips touching, warmth spreading through my body.

"Dimka." A horrendous shriek came from the outside world. The world I wish would disappear so Dimitri and I could finish our kiss. The kiss that had once again started my body, making it warm in the most intimate places.

Dimitri broke away from me though and his eyes took the situation in front of us. I, in the other hand, couldn't break my stare away from those moist lips. I had half a mind to stop myself for still going for the kiss, knowing that it would be inappropriate to do it in front of whoever was our unwelcomed "visitor".

Dimitri grabbed my hips and for a second I thought he was doing it in a form of comfort, however I soon realized that he was trying to get me off his lap. Which, I had to admit kind of kind of hurt.

I got off his lap and sat next to him in the booth, trying to put some space between us so I could think clearly. Not that the small space between us helped, me moving to the farthest place on the booth still managed for our knees to touch.

I finally turned to the owner of the girly voice, trying to get what had happened out of my mind, and became stunned by the supermodel that stood in front of us.

She was tall, maybe around 5'9", with long legs that showed her perfectly tanned body. She was slim, with a waist that appeared too small to be real and non-existent boobs. And her face…well her face was beautiful, she had a heart shaped face with big icy blue eyes and large eye-lashes, a perfect nose, and small pink lips. Her black raven hair finished the look, and I had to look away, suddenly feeling unworthy.

I mean, gee, how can a human-being just be so perfect? Like was it even possible? It appeared to be so, as the girl in front of us smiled and that just made her features look more flawless than they already were.

"So Dimka, I didn't see you at the Gala today. Why didn't you come? You never miss those things! Mostly not when your whole family is there." Okay, maybe she wasn't as perfect; her high-pitched voice was the most annoying thing I've ever heard before. It was almost as she was faking it.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew that was a bit inappropriate so I stayed still. I tried so hard to stop my right leg from jumping up and down.

Dimitri replied to her, using a soft playful voice and I couldn't recall ever hearingfrom him. I decided the best thing to do was to ignore the conversation that was taking place in front of me and suddenly my red chipped polished nails became the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

The red was a dark red, my favorite color because it made me think of passion. Pure raw passion.

I remembered going to CVS to buy some ice cream after a long day at work. Kirova had taken the time to yell at me after messing up an order for a very important customer and that had ruined my whole day, so I ended up in CVS trying to rebuild my ego with ice-cream, which always helped. I mean come on; ice cream can fix anything in the world, and mostly a hurt ego.

Wearing baggy sweatpants and a T-shirt made me feel a little on the ugly side when I walked through the beauty section, so I stopped to get some things. Just a little mascara and eyeliner, and then I saw the nail polish section. It was full of bright colors, some were ridiculous and I couldn't believe that people actually painted their nails those colors, but oh well trends were trends.

I had chosen a black nail polish, seeing as black could go with everything but then I came upon the dark blood red one. The color reminded me so much of passion. Just full on, lustful passion that I had been feeling the past two weeks, since Dimitri had walked into my life. The color had caused me to feel so many emotions as I stood in the store, observing it.

It was immensely ridiculous how Dimitri made me feel such things. I looked at him and I saw how focused he was on whatever the supermodel chick was telling him.

Maybe I wouldn't have minded the whole situation if he had at least introduced me and maybe held my hand but no, instead he was ignoring me and his hands were too far away from me.

I checked my clock and realized that it was almost midnight. I needed to get home. Not that I had a curfew, but I was working tomorrow and I did not want to have a shitty day at work because I didn't sleep enough.

Thinking that Dimitri and the Supermodel would soon finish talking I waited, taking time to observed my surrounding, something I had not done because I was so immersed by Dimitri and the things we were doing.

The rink itself was pretty big and it almost looked like a hockey field. It was oval shaped and it was enclosed by protective walls. There was quite a crowd of people skating, from elders to young kids and I felt kind of bad for what Dimitri and I had done while we skated. But not enough to regret it, if given the chance I would probably end up doing it again and more…

The lighting of the rink itself was bright, and I guess it was a safety measure so people like me would watch were they were going and not fall on their butt every three seconds. If Dimitri hadn't been holding me, my butt would have seriously hated me at the moment.

I don't know where I had gotten the crazy idea that ice-skating was exactly the same as roller-skating, and it wasn't like I was very good at roller-skating either. My impulse to just jump into things without thinking was still spot on, as I never took the time out to think about things rationally before doing them.

The booths surrounding the rink were almost empty, only belongings sat on the tables and chairs. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to go back into the skating rink and be in Dimitri's arms once again. However, that currently appeared impossible as his conversation didn't appear to have an ending.

I looked back toward my phone and realized that it twenty after twelve. I didn't want to disturb Dimitri so I looked a Taxi company online and ordered a Taxi, which was to be here in ten minutes.

I restlessly tried to get Dimitri's attention in those ten minutes but he seemed to be engrossed in his conversation with his supermodel chick that I gave up and ended up playing Candy Crush on my phone.

It was a bit pathetic and I was angry that Dimitri would do this to me. It wasn't like he hadn't seen this girl in forever, because judging from their conversation they saw each other all the time. However, talking to her was just more important than spending time with me.

My brain instantly threw different scenarios of why he was doing this. Maybe he had planned this all along and had just wanted to make her jealous? That didn't explain why she was surprised to see him here as I had picked the place though. I struggled to find an answer for all the crazy questions that were turning in my brain, when my phone started ringing, informing me that my taxi was outside waiting for me.

I felt bad for interrupting Dimitri's conversation but I needed to get his attention to get out of the booth, so I slightly poked him in the shoulder, which he ignored the first few times but I needed to get the hell out unless I wanted a heavy bill for the Taxi.

I cleared my throat. "Mm, Dimitri can you let me out, I need to go."

That stopped Dimitri in the middle of his sentence. "Pardon me, Natasha" He said sweetly to the woman, and he turned his fiery—angry—stare on me.

Okay. What the fuck? Really!

He stood up and waited for me to get out.

I thought that once I was out, he was going to take his seat and let me leave but that's not what he did. Instead he grabbed me by my wrist and led me towards the exit. The pressure of his hand was not painful but it was certainly uncomfortable.

"You're hurting me. Let me go" I pulled on my wrist. He came to a halt, and instantly let my wrist go—like I'd burned him—and his eyes were full of worry as he examined it. Once he was happy by his examination, he started walking again.

When we reached the door, he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" His eyes contained the anger that I'd thought had diffused. But seeing him like that just made something inside of me break.

"What the fuck do you mean? What am I doing? Oh I'm sorry that I'm fucking leaving because my date—"

"This wasn't a date," his harsh voice uttered. And if that didn't feel like a slap to my face... I didn't let that deter me from saying everything I needed to though.

"Oh yea, I mean that guy who was groping me and shit. And well now that he had got what he wanted, than I might as well leave right? I mean he's already acting like I don't exist so what's the whole point of staying here? To make a fool of myself and waste my time as he sweet talks another? No thank you." I was breathless by the end of my sentence and I could feel the tears dwelling up and I cursed my sensitive nature.

Dimitri was speechless and he dropped his head down, I took the moment to pass by him. I felt his hand reach for mine but at the end he stopped. I didn't wait around for him to make up his mind as I headed outside and got into the cab. A part of me feeling like I had just lost something I've never had to begin with.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me guys ! I know, I know, but it had to be done. Trust me. And for the whole Natasha thing, trust me, you'll find out what's going on soon enough. Oh btw this story will be told all in Rose's POV, maybe I'll do some outtakes, but only if y'all want them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Million Dollar Man**

The taxi ride was exhausting, mostly because I wanted to go back to Dimitri and find out what had gone wrong. We were doing good—so good. The evening had started out great and our time at the rink was just unbelievable. How could he just forget about all of that?

And then there was the one million dollar question; "Had he gone back to Natasha?" I couldn't even bring myself to further think about that question because it just made me analyze their whole mannerism with each other, and that just made me angry.

Why didn't he come after me?

The tears were hot on my cheeks and I stared off into the night.

It was dark. I couldn't even spot the moon and start in the blackness of the sky. How suiting.

It took ten minutes to get home, but it felt like it had been a centuries, my thoughts alone had been driving me nuts. Tormenting yourself with "what if's" and "now what's" is probably the most horrendous thing you can do to your mind, yet it's almost impossible not to do it.

Once I threw my door open, I went straight into my fridge and took out my chocolate chip dough ice cream, taking my clothes off and putting on my Batman pajamas that always managedto make me feel a bit better.

I turned on the TV to a random cartoon channel and feel asleep after I finished the ice cream.

Waking up in the morning was a struggle; I push my snooze button so many times that I ended up being a little late to work. Mason had covered me though and Kirova didn't notice.

Being in the restaurant was hard too because every time the main door was opened I would look at it, trying to see if Dimitri would come. But he never showed up.

And he didn't show up again the next day, or the day after that.

I didn't know whether to be glad about it. My mind told me that it was for the better. That if he stayed away, that I could forget about him.

However, every day that he didn't show up, that aching part in my heart grew. I didn't know how long I could hold myself together before I ended up breaking down like I did after the break up with Adrian.

I wanted to see Dimitri. I needed to see him. To talk to him and know that he was okay.

It had been a week, a full week since I've seen Dimitri. I've even worked on my days off to see if he would show up, but he never did.

I spent Friday night at home, not being able to go out.

I put on my Batman pajamas and made some popcorn as I laid on my couch watching Tarantino's finest film, Pulp Fiction, to start.

Films were pretty much my only remedy; I stopped thinking about Dimitri for a while.

By the end of the film I turned off the TV and fell asleep on the couch, where I had been sleeping the whole week.

Too soon I was hearing my alarm… Or what was that? A knock. A knock where?

I woke up to the sound and checked my clock. It was thirty past three and I wondered who the hell would be crazy enough to bother me at this insane time.

As I walked to the door, I hoped it wasn't my parents surprising me with one of their visits. This was not a good time to receive a visit from them, not only because they would be judging the way I lived but also because they will try to make me move back with them, like always.

Reaching the door, I thought about someone else that could be behind the door. But I instantly threw that person out of my mind though, because he had left it clear that he did not chase women_**.**_

Which is why I was thrown off guard when I opened the door and in the other side, tall and proud Dimitri Belikov, stood. Only he wasn't so tall and proud.

He was sluggish and leaning into the wall for support.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My tone was harsh and firm. I was surprise that I could do this, because all I wanted to do was ask him to make me understand why he had been so cold to me. Why he hadn't ran after me. Why he had not shown up to the restaurant. I would have been content with just knowing he was okay…

"Roza." His tone was soft, almost as if he was scared that I wasn't real. His eyes were big and wide, but too quickly they shut me out and they became cold and he regained his stiff and proper posture.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I looked down to the floor, not being able to truly face him without looking desperate. "I thought we left everything clear last week."

"NO" his loud but soft response made me look up. His gaze was intense and it bore straight into my eyes. "That. That person. That… It wasn't me." He looked vulnerable and his eyes showed how tired he was, like he hadn't slept in days.

I know maybe I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't come to regret my next words. "Do you want to come inside?"

Dimitri looked surprise for a second, but he nodded.

The small one bedroom apartment I had was probably not what he was used to but it was me. The living room had a mix-matched red and black couch and recliner, in the front there was a relatively big plasma screen. Next to it was a shelf that held my babies—almost a thousand DVD's and Blu-ray's— and all around the place you could see an article about a film and posters of Inception or A Clockwork Orange or any of my other favorites. A coffee table lied in the middle, and on it were screenplays everywhere. It was messy, but it was exactly who I was.

I moved to pick up my papers from the couch and sat down. Dimitri stood a few feet away from me, trying to take it all in, and I was a bit worried that he would want to run away from my messy self. However, looking at the small smile that creep into his face, all my worries dissolved.

"I like your place." He turned to me, and came closer, sitting down next to me.

"Thanks. I know it's nothing luxurious and a bit chaotic but it's me, you know?"

We stayed silent for a while. And I was surprise to find the silence… comfortable. It was nothing like those times when I felt that I needed to fill in the silence with my crazy ramblings.

After a few minutes, he reached to me and covered my hand with his.

He looked me straight in the eyes…

Those deep chocolate eyes…

They were endless pools…

And right now they were so open to me… So vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Roza."

Three words. Three simple little words that would have meant nothing if they came from someone else but with Dimitri they were everything.

I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that it was all forgotten, that him breaking his cold interior with me was all I needed, but he didn't let me speak.

"That woman Natasha, she's nobody. Not even a friend. I don't know why she showed up there but once she did I just I don't know what I was thinking." He stood up from the couch and walked to the shelf, his back to me. "I know that I don't deserve you. After what happened in the ice rink, I realized that I was downgrading you, like if you were some whore I could do anything to." His shoulders slouched and he let out a sigh.

"I couldn't deal with you thinking that so I try to put a distance between up _**(us)**_ and she showed up and I just wanted to stop you from leaving me but I realized that I was actually pushing you again. After you left, I wanted to run after you. To beg you to forgive me. But I knew that you deserved better than me. But…But I can't keep myself away from you Roza, not anymore." Dimitri's velvet voice became a whisper at the end. He turned around and walked back to me, his eyes full of emotions.

"Please forgive me Roza. I don't know how to act. I've never met anyone like you. No one that can make me feel like you do." He kneeled in front of me.

I reached to touch his face, placing a strand of his brown locks back in place.

"Dimitri I didn't feel cheap, I enjoyed what we did in the rink. I never saw it like that."

"I can't be with you." His eyes grew and I knew that he was going to get back to his cold exterior so I rushed my next words.

"I can't be with you if you do this to me. If you leave me out. If you don't talk to me. But, I will stick by you if you give me the chance. If you let me in." I was reaching closer into him…

His eyes looked pained. "I'll do my best".

My lips found his.

They touched.

We stayed still for a second, enjoying the way our lips felt against each other.

Heat spread through my body, my cheeks were hot, my arms felt weightless, my brain was cloudy and my heart was beating a thousand times faster.

Our lips started moving.

They moved in sync, learning each other.

The softness of his lips made me hotter…

His tongue circled my lips, trying to gain entrance.

I opened them to grant him entrance and he let out a groan.

My hands moved to his hair. It felt silky and smooth. Far better than in my fantasies.

I broke the kiss to get up from the room and lead him into by bedroom. He quickly followed me and we continued kissing as he laid me in my bed, softly.

"I'm afraid that this is a dream," Dimitri uttered, closing his eyes. "Please touch me, tell me you're real."

I let out a small laugh because that's exactly what I was thinking, this felt surreal.

"I'm real, baby. Look at me." I reached to touch his bicep.

His big gorgeous eyes looked straight at me, leaving me breathless with the emotion they held. Dimitri leaned forward and his lips sought mine out again.

Dimitri delicately shifted himself on top of me, making sure his weight didn't smother me. Nonetheless, with his movement he pushed his lower part into me and I felt his hardened manhood push into my thigh. I let out a soft moan, which only caused him to growl.

We continued to kiss but soon we became breathless. I was reaching to his harden member when we broke apart and Dimitri stopped my hand halfway.

"Not today, I just want to enjoy holding you."

I nodded and moved to the right side, he lay behind me. We were… spooning?

Dimitri played with my hair with one hand and intertwined his other with mine. We stayed like this for a while and I tried my best to stay awake so I could memorize this exact moment. This perfect moment. But soon I became wary and tired.

"Just sleep Roza, I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled happily as I drifted into sleep.

There was a loud sound, a really loud sound. What the hell? Old Yellow Bricks by Arctic's Monkeys broke my dream state and I realize that it was my alarm.

I got up from bed and turned it off, almost throwing it against the wall because my sleepy-self couldn't figure out how to turn off the damn alarm that I had owned for five years.

I was walking into the bathroom when the memories from last night came clashing back I ran back into my bedroom, where Dimitri laid with his arms behind his head and a big smirk on his gorgeous face.

"I was starting to wonder if you were just going to ignore me this whole time."

I blushed. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed him!

"You know I didn't really noticed your pajamas last night but nice"

I looked down to see what I was wearing, because being in front of Dimitri made me gain a sort of amnesia—I suddenly forgot everything—I realized that it was my Batman pajamas and I smiled.

"Well thank you sir. I like.. Mmm, your Jeans and T-shirt? Why didn't you tell me? I could have let you borrow something!"

"Rose, I highly doubt that your small clothes would fit someone like me."

"Hey! I don't know, we could have you know found something! It must have been so uncomfortable sleeping in those." I pointed to his jeans. He smiled widely.

"I would sleep with jeans on all the time if that meant lying next to you."

"Mmm, that would be nice. Except I think I would enjoy it better if you didn't wear anything." I let out the words and immediately turned around to go brush my teeth. I loved this. I loved being able to say sweet nice things to Dimitri and him doing the same.

I don't know how we got this way but I was glad we did. I was glad we had gone through what we did because I realized that without it Dimitri wouldn't have let me in. He wouldn't have come seeking me out and open himself to me.

I grabbed my toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it and wetting it. I brought it to my teeth and scrubbed, as I recalled the small touches Dimitri gave me. The soft gentle touches with his large rough hands.

Once I was done, I let Dimitri use the restroom, letting him have my spare toothbrush.

Now I was currently making the batter for pancakes. I wasn't much of a cook, but pancakes were something I could deal with and I was starving.

"Call in sick for work today." Dimitri embraced me from the back, and I jumped a little.

"I can't" I turned to face him.

"Why not?"

"Because! I mean I can't just take off whenever I want to. I have to work to pay the bills."

"I'll pay you twice of what you make—"

"No"

"—In a week"

"I don't want your money Dimitri."

"Rose, please. I just want to spend today with you. I don't want to lose this." He pointed to him and me.

"Dimitri, I'll still be here. A few hours apart won't do anything."

"Does that mean that I can see you tonight?" His eyes held a glint and I realized that he thought this was it, that after today we would back to being what we were. I don't know how he could think I could do that. After last night, I would never be able to back to normal.

"Yes, Dimitri. What if today, you come over at seven and we watch movies and order take out. You should bring pajamas and a change of clothes though." I smiled brightly at him.


End file.
